


Lady So Divine

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel/Boromir AU vidlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady So Divine

Download links and other info [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/lady-so-divine.php)my site, in Galadriel's Home.

 

or on Vimeo:

 

 


End file.
